A Brother's Kiss
by lawchan
Summary: What happens when two brothers become more than...Brothers?Warnings: AU, Slash Yaoi, Language, and lemons in later chapters.SquallxSeifer.Status: InProgress
1. Chapter 1: Pathetic

**A Brother's Kiss**

**By lawchan**

**Story Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons limes and all those other good fruits, AU, Mostly Seifer's POV**

**Chapter Warnings: Seifer's POV, Lime, light/mild language, AU **

**AN: I got this idea from a yaoi manga called Brother by Yuzuah Ougi. Thus putting it into AU form.**

**Status: Incomplete.**

**Rating: M**

**Feedback: I would greatly appreciate it if everyone gave feedback. This is my first honest to god AU and I would appreciate it if I knew weather I'm doing a good job or not. That way I'll be able to shoot my writing hand if no one likes my story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, characters, people, places, animals, or palindromes. It all belongs to Square. **

**Chapter 1: Pathetic**

I'm Seifer Almasy, 22 years old and single. Last spring I got a job in a large advertising agency, called Damemoto, working in the sales division.

It's a decent living. But every day and every night, it's nothing but business parties and socializing. Lately I've been getting tired of it all. The girls flirting, mindless drinking games with CO-workers, and having to sing at various bars just to impress my superiors.

However, due to the fact that I've been IMPOTENT (1) for some time now…I'M STILL A VIRGIN. My younger step-brother, Squall Almasy, has a lot to do with this.

Ten years ago my father married Squall's mother. Both of them had kids. My real mother had passed away, and for a while, I'd just been living with my father. But then, all of a sudden, there was a new family butting into our two-person lifestyle. I was twelve that spring and Squall was seven.

When I first met him at the park, he was standing behind his mother's leg. The shy type, sure. But after a while, he followed me everywhere. I never said anything, because the kid didn't have any friends. But after two weeks, enough was enough.

"Hey! Quit following me!" I yelled at my new short little brown-haired step-brother. I found him trailing after me on foot while I was on my new bicycle.

"Come on Seifer!" my little friend from up the street called to me.

Squall just stood there, staring at me with his sad brown eyes.

"Go somewhere else! Go home why don't you!" I yelled again.

"…….."

I rode on thinking he got the idea, but when I turned around, he was sprinting after me!

"Damn you!" I muttered, and picked up the pace on my bike.

**!Thud!**

When I turned around again, there he was lying face down on the gravel. I got off of my bike and kneeled down to help him up. Silence rang through the street we were on. He had a gash on his forehead.. Pretty deep. The surprising thing about it is that he wasn't even crying. I carried him, leaving my bike on the ground, and brought him into the house where mom could fix the wound. Can you believe that? The kid falls and gets hurt because he's too stubborn to listen

After that day I decided I would be nicer to him. Eventually we started to grow pretty close. We went to the park together, played all sorts of games, and even threw mud at girls. We shared some pretty cool times together. He was someone I could actually call 'Brother'.

This "having a younger brother" thing was baffling at first…but up until the summer that started to tear us further apart …I thought we had a pretty good brotherly relationship.

"That summer" was when I was 17 and Squall was 12. We were on our family's annual vacation to a resort hotel managed by my father's friend.

"Squall!" I called after my brother.

"Seifer," He replied dryly.

"Come on let's go to the secret base!"

Although people often mistook our ages, it was plain to see that we were close friends. To be honest, I preferred spending time with Squall to any of my friends.

There was this one place. A rather dangerous area, surrounded by barbed wire. Even the locals kept their distance from it. Squall and I had found a hole where we'd slip in through. We made the place our secret base. While we were there I had found this locker in the corner of the big room. When I saw this locker I got mischievous ideas…

"Whoa what's with this bug? Hey, Squall."

"…Yeah?"

"Come in here with me and check it out."

Squall stepped in front of the rusty locker. He looked in it and said, "I don't see anything."

"Here you have to get closer," I said trying not to laugh.

Squall reluctantly stepped closer, and then when he least expected it, I pushed him in without warning. I stepped in with him and slammed the door behind us.

Squall let out an 'oof'. I was laughing at the face he was making. "Wait a second…you jerk! Lemme outa here!" Squall cried.

I just laughed more and more, as the rickety locker creaked at our slightest movement.

"Stop screwing around, it's gross in here! And hot!"

We were both getting pretty sweaty and I thought this joke was getting a little boring.

"Fine, I'll let you out ya big crybaby."

When I went to push the locker open, I started sweating a lot more, because the stupid thing wasn't budging

"Eh…"

"Hey!"

"What's wrong with it? It seems to be stuck, Squall…"

"STOP JOKING! You bastard! Can't you do something?" Squall yelled into my ear.

No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't get that rust old door to open. We must have been stuck there for nearly an hour. The heat and our bodies pressed against each other didn't help the situation or the sweating.

"It's hot in here. And I have to pee," I complained. "Squall? What's the matter? Do you have to pee too?" The thing I remember clearly was the way Squall's long eyelashes were trembling when I turned around and looked at his face. Squall's face was all flushed, and he looked like he was in pain. His long scar that never seemed to want to heal all scrunched up to the formation of his expression. But then I felt something press against the back of my leg.

"Squall, what's that? Are you carrying something hard? It was poking my butt a little while ago, but…" Squall stayed quiet. But then I came to realize the truth. "Squall are you carrying a flashlight! Why didn't you say so sooner! Where are you hiding it? Give it to me!" I grabbed at Squall's pants.

"Hey stop it…DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Eventually, the door opened and we managed to escape unharmed. But after that…Squall started acting differently. "Hey don't breathe a word of this to mom or dad, got it! If you tell then I'll lock you in there a second time…" I warned Squall.

He didn't reply.

I reached for Squall's wrist to make sure he understood what I was saying. "Squall…?"

**!SMACK!**

Squall smacked my wrist away and started running home. "Hey!" I called out after him. "Squall!"

Since Squall was naturally shy, he never had many friends. But with me he could talk freely and enjoy himself. We weren't blood related, but sometimes I could honestly say that we were related at heart. There were moments when I believed that. But Squall…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Say what?"

"Oh you didn't know, Seifer? Squall joined the tennis club. Apparently his school's tennis team is really good. He says they placed second at the Regionals last year. Their practice seems pretty strict but he was really excited about it. He woke up at five today for the morning practice," My father explained to me. Throughout the entire time he was talking to me, my mouth was hanging open like a cave. Dad pretty much lost me at "joined the tennis club".

After that summer, It was obvious that Squall was avoiding me. Morning practice, staying late to practice, training camps. His schedule was ridiculous. I hardly ever saw his face around the house. Around the time Squall turned 14 he'd surpassed me in both height and weight. Looking at him, you'd never guess that he was in middle school. It was already common spectacle for girls in love with him to show up at the house, only to get turned down afterwards.

"Whoa are you for real? You're Squall Almasy's brother! Will you go introduce me? Can I go to your house?" Girls usually said that to me when I introduced myself. This sort of thing was also an everyday occurrence.

It seemed like he'd just started playing tennis. Turns out he's got a real talent for it. As I recall, he did something amazing, like winning the inter-high school championship for boys' singles two years in a row. The final game was broadcast on television and the local station saw their ratings go up by 30. Thanks to mass communication, everyone was making a fuss about the so-called "most beautiful tennis player."

As for my mediocre high school self, the sad fact is I was the leftovers. It was rattling my masculine self-confidence. This breaks my heart! Am I cursed or just unlucky? And then…the incident that sealed my fate.

It was a boring night in my room with nothing to do but sit and watch Television. So why not liven it up a little bit? I popped in a porno my friend let me borrow. I had a headset that went to my TV so if anyone decided to walk by they wouldn't hear a thing.

As I watched the big boobed godess jump up and down on a huge meat stick, I felt my own sproing to life. 'Got no objections with the size of those knockers! Oh yeah!' I grew pretty hot and sat on the floor at the foot of my bed and started stroking myself with liquid that already formed at the tip of my dick. When a man's got nothing else, he can still do this! Ahh…come on baby…

It never occurred to me that on this evening the truth would come out, about what a boring loser I was.

"Unf. Nnnnnn…ahhhh…."

Because when I got to the end…someone decides to open my door. You'll never guess who it was.

"Uhg, Squall! When did you get home!" I start to sweat. Shit! Squall just stood in the doorway glaring at me. Me, with my pants pulled down to my thighs, hand covered in cum and sitting Indian style on the floor. Imagine how stupid I must've looked. Before Squall left, I could read his lips: "Pa" "The" "Tic"

"**PATHETIC"**

AN

(1): Impotent I dunno, just seemed like the right word at the time.


	2. Chapter 2: Pride

**A Brother's Kiss**

**By lawchan**

**Story Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons limes and all those other good fruits, AU, Mostly Seifer's POV**

**Chapter Warnings: Seifer's POV, Lime, light/mild language, AU, Stalking, angst, intoxication.**

**AN: I got this idea from a yaoi manga called Brother by Yuzuah Ougi. Thus putting it into AU form.**

**Status: Incomplete.**

**Rating: M**

**Feedback: YES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, characters, people, places, animals, or palindromes. It all belongs to Square. **

**Chapter 2: Pride**

The shock was too much. For two days I didn't get out of bed. After all, a man can't exist without some measure of pride. For those two days the same phrase kept ringing between my ears. '_I can't face him! I can't face him.' _ Squall wasn't saying anything about it…

To show you just how badly that incident wounded my pride, afterwards a certain part of me couldn't perform anymore. The years rolled by without any change. Well with no change to my little man, anyway…let's fast forward to the present.

The spring that I started working for a company, Squall went to study in America on a tennis scholarship. In the end, the gap that had existed between Squall and me since that summer was now so wide that we barely exchanged words.

That summer. In the hour that we spent trapped in that broken-down building, I don't know what awoke in Squall. Those cold eyes that smashed my pride to pieces. Now that Squall isn't in Japan, my chances of recovery looked good. My confidence was starting to come back to me. I'm determined for it to happen soon.

Anyhow, I aimed to make a quick complete recovery. Within a year I have to lose my virgin status, or get married or something.

One day when I was coming back from work, I saw someone's shoes by the steps that didn't look familiar. Before I could ponder on it any longer, my little sister Selphie (10 years old, offspring of my dad and Squall's mom) came running into my arms. "Seify! Welcome back! Squall has come home!" Selphie chimed.

"…..(shock)……"

"He just showed up this morning. A real surprise. And he said he's going on vacation with us next week!! And he's going to show me the secret base! He promised!"

**!NO WAY!**

I couldn't believe it! How could this be happening!? It's adding insult to injury! There's no mistake. Squall is in the country, in the house and in his old room, I saw his shoes by the door! Part of me just wants to curl up and die. The bet thing to do right now would be to sit in the park, get drunk, and pass out on the bench. When I wake up in the morning it'll all be just a nightmare that I had.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After about my 5th can of beer, I Started to feel ridiculously sick. But it's okay, because when your drunk you think about things you wouldn't normally. Like how do you kill a Jewish vampire. Would you use a star instead of a cross? Or why do people say, 'cute as a button'? Since when are buttons cute!?

As you can see I'm pretty far lost from my sanity.

**SQUALL**

(Sigh)…If things are going to be this way forever, I want to take a vacation…to a planet without Squall. If he looks at me with those eyes again-well…I just don't know what'll happen. At this rate I'm never going to get over being impotent…AND I'LL BE A VIRGIN FOREVER!!

"Hey there, if it's all right do you want to have a few beers together? Since I'm alone too." I looked up to see a strange man. Probably in his mid thirties. He looked very gruff. Mustache and go tee. Sunglasses at night? What a weirdo. But he brought beer…nice!! It's really not that fun to get drunk by yourself.

"Yeah, sure!! Let's drink!"

(Sigh) More drinking. I can hardly see anything without getting double and sometimes quadruple images of things now. To make matters worse. This guy (who's name I don't even know now that I think about it) was getting weirder by the second. But then the pin finally dropped.

"Moon's pretty tonight, isn't it?" He asks all of a sudden. Before I can answer he goes, "Wanna spend it together?"

…………………………………………………….An Hour Later.………………………………………………………

"… and then…this brother of mine, so great!! Isn't he great, he's sooooo much better than his older brother!" I declared a little to loudly for the time of night. But I don't care. I need to get this off of my chest. Even if it's to someone I just met. "Even the way they fuss over him, it's abnormal!! Got girls after him everywhere…doing them all over the place!"

The guy just sits there looking and listening to me while smokes on a cigarette.

"I guess, certainly when he's playing tennis…(sniff)…even I watch him sometimes…(sniff)." My eyes and nose start to get runny and watery. Am I about to cry or am I just a weepy drunk? "He's fascinating," I admit out loud.

There was silence for a while. The that guy takes another puff of his cigar and says, "Well, I'm more attracted to the older brother, but hey…"

I'm oblivious to the last statement because my nose won't stop running. "You got a tissue? My nose won't quit running…did you say something?"

"No no, nothing. Here drink up!!"

"Dunno who you are…where you came from…but you're a nice guy…Weird hairdo though…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

You didn't think that I was going to drink that much and not throw up now did you? Me and that guy made our way to the public bathroom in the park. He was kind enough to hold my hair back while I yacked into the toilet.

"That stuff is weak but you drank a ton of it. You know, for a few months now I've been watching you everyday. Didn't notice me at all did ya?Haahhaha. But you never get this drunk. It's the shock of your brother coming home isn't it?"

It took me awhile for all he had sad to register in my head. "Huh…?" This guy wasn't just some weirdo. He's a stalker!

"So how about it, wanna go back to my place?" He pulled my back forcefully to his chest. He let his hand wander down my stomach. "Seifer…you can stay all night, I don't mind…" His hand was pretty close to my groin and I could feel his erection poking my ass. Now he was starting to kiss my neck. His breath smelled like alcohol and smoke. Gross…

I was about to push him off and get out of there, but then.

**! WACK !**

The body behind me went limp and fell to the cold floor of the dirty bathroom. He landed with a _thud_. What the hell just happened?

"You are so wasted." I turned around slowly to see my panting and seemingly exhausted brother. Squall. He looked furious. "Just as I thought. I take my eye off of you for one moment, and look what you get yourself into!"

This is a dream. A dream that I'm talking to Squall. Man he got tall. "I can't even leave the country for school!" His eyes have more kindness in them than I've ever seen before.

In this dream of Squall, we were talking the same way we did in the old days. And to my surprise, he was gently touching my lips. "Seifer, you son of a bitch."

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the cool reviews. I never thought this story would be that popular. And some of you have been asking where did I get the idea of this story from. Well in the beginning of BOTH chapters it says I got the idea from the manga called "Brother". It's by Yuzuha Ougi. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped

**A Brother's Kiss **

**By lawchan **

**Story Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons limes and all those other good fruits, AU, Mostly Seifer's POV **

**Chapter Warnings: Seifer's POV, Lime, light/mild language, AU, angst. **

**AN: I got this idea from a yaoi manga called Brother by Yuzuah Ougi. Thus putting it into AU form. **

**Status: In progress (1) **

**Rating: M **

**Feedback: Expected **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, characters, people, places, animals, or palindromes. It all belongs to Square. **

**Chapter 3: Trapped**

The next day I woke up with a wicked hangover. When I went to check if last night really happened, sure enough Squall's shoes were there. Even though I was feeling a bit more hopeful, I was desperately worried about the upcoming trip. I'm surprised that he's joining us for the family trip this year. Usually the so-called "adult boy" Squall skips the vacation and has girlfriends over while the house is empty. A shame isn't it? That I don't have a girlfriend. Moreover I'm still a virgin. And it's getting worse!!

Since that summer, Squall has been busy with club activities and every time vacation rolls around he finds an excuse not to go. But for some reason, he suddenly came back from America and decided to come along the trip. This has gotten me feeling really, really depressed, and t showed where it shouldn't have.

Me and little Selphie were on a walk about town one day towards the park and thoughts of Squall consumed me. That idiot. "Seify, wassamatter? Watch glaring at?" I slumped on the sidewalk and ran away, leaving little Selphie behimnd with a puzzled expression. I forgot to mention, I'm the type of person who runs away and cries when he's upset. (2)

My little man, that had been showing signs of making a comeback shriveled up just by seeing Squall's shoes by the door!! I had planned on curing my impotence completely.

I found myself back in the place that I had most of my child-hood memories. Man, nothing has changed at all! I haven't been back here in ages, it seems like time has stopped. Hey the cigarette butts I tossed out are still here. I remember that-even if I smoked myself silly, Squall wouldn't touch 'em. And since then he won't smoke because he has to keep in shape.

!EEK!

"Snake!!!!!!" You could probably hear me screaming all the way outside and down the block. I was so busy running away from the garter snake that I fell down into a huge ditch. Area approximately 3 tatami mats. Height approximately 5 meters. Mr. Architect, why did you build something like this? "Somebody! HEY!" I began to panic. It was lonely and scary down here. But things got a little better.

"What are you doing down there?" A raspy out of breath called. Squall. I had never been happier to see him than now.

"I can't get out! Help Meee!"

"So I see…hold on a bit- I'll go look for a rope or something.

Squall's figure disappeared from the ledge of the ditch in an instant. I began praising God and I could hear Squall laughing because he heard me. Jerk.

"Seifer, you are in so much trouble," Squall said to himself.

**Rumble! Rumble! Smash!**

"I don't want to die!" I yelled over the roar of the earthquake. It finally stopped. It was brief but still violent.

"Seifer! Are you alright down there?"

"NO!"

Squall rolled his eyes. "Wait there I'll be right back!!"

I began to hug my knees. Man…that was some earthquake. I'm lucky this place didn't collapse…I thought I was going to get buried alive. I wonder if everyone's alright. I wonder what time it is…I don't have my cell phone either. Even if I had it, I probably couldn't get a signal here. If Squall doesn't come back, hoe long will it take until someone else finds me? Makes me shiver just thinking about it. Right now. I'm just grateful from the bottom of my heart that Squall came on this trip.

"Seifer!" Squall called.

"That was fast! Did you find some rope?!" No response. "Squall? What are you playing at! Hurry up and throw me the rope. There was silence. Save for the sound of the bottom of my jaw hitting the ground when I saw my brother hop down into the hole with me. "You idiot! Now both of us are down here..."

"I wonder what this was made for," he said as if I hadn't said anything at all. "Those cracks are really deep, don't you think...it's only a matter of time until this place collapses."

I start sweating and twitching. "You-you-YOU!! If you're in here too...who's going to rescue us??" I screamed at him.

"Who knows," he said calmly. My jaw dropped even more creating a deeper hole in the floor. "And it's so tall that we couldn't reach the top even if we stood on each other's shoulders...pick your jaw up off of the floor please." I collected my face and adjusted myself. "That earthquake a little while ago made the second floor collapse, blocking the exit. In short-" He paused to poke me in the chest like this was all my fault. "We're probably going to die down here," he finished.

"NOOO! Istill have life in my body!! I still have things to do before I die!! Don't think badly of me..." My vision began to blur, but I caught a fleeting glimpse of Squall's eyes. It was the same as the dream I'd had before. I could feel him gazing at me gently.

**(1) In a recent review I had gotten someone said that I should change the status from 'incomplete' to 'in progress'. Well I have so quit your damn belly achin'. **

**(2) lol. OOC Seifer. **

**Sorry this chapter is short. There's sex in the next chapter so, I had to make you guys wait a little longer. tTanks for the reviews, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

**A Brother's Kiss**

**By lawchan**

**Story Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons limes and all those other good fruits, AU, Mostly Seifer's POV**

**Chapter Warnings: Seifer's POV, Lemons, mild language, AU, SEX!!.**

**AN: I got this idea from a yaoi manga called Brother by Yuzuah Ougi. Thus putting it into AU form.**

**Status: In progress (1)**

**Rating: M**

**Feedback: Expected**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, characters, people, places, animals, or palindromes. It all belongs to Square. **

**Chapter 4: Awakenings**

It's so hot. As I open my eyes it gets even hotter. My body is a lot stickier than before I fell asleep, especially between my thighs. I can feel my bare skin against the cold floor. Is there a reason for this? I looked down and I'm in nothing but my dress shirt and my boxers. My wrists are also bound with my own belt and my shoes have been taken off. Who-

As I sat up I could feel someone towering over me. It's Squall. "What happened?" I asked in the most confused way. "Was that a dream? Where am I?"

"You're chilled from the concrete, but hang in there. That summer 5 years ago when we got locked in here...you remember don't you?" He asked me this quickly so I didn't have time to find out why my wrists were tied by a belt.

"What about it? Even now I remember clearly. Because since then you've been completely ignoring me. And it's weird that you're talking to me now, because usually you just blow me off...or so I thought, but now I have no idea what the hell you think you're doing!! Ignoring me was one thing, but this is-

"Shut up and listen!" he interrupted harshly. The summer that you were an idiot and ot us trapped in an old locker...you did something. It was just like this, and we thought we were going to die."

"Something?" I asked. Now I remembered very clearly what happened. "You kept bitching that you needed to use the bathroom, but suddenly you grew quiet...I didn't do anything-on your own you just...grew quiet... and I tried to find your flashlight. Why did you remember THAT of all things?"

Squall was quiet now. Then all of a sudden he grabbed my tied wrists and made me fist his crotch. He was really close to me now. I was too shocked to react. "This is the 'flashlight' that was in my pocket that time. Got it? In that cramped little place, pressed up against you, and the smell of your hair, and the smell of your sweat, and..." Huh? What the hell is he talking about. I could feel him getting even harder as he got angrier. "And then you had to be all clueless and go feel me up when I was only 12. IT'S YOUR FAULT!! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'VE BEEN CELIBATE ALL THIS TIME!!" He screamed in my face.So this is why he has been avoiding me all this time. Realization struck me. But now I had questions...

"Squall, uhm...the time you're talking about, when you were against me...why was i making that flashlight in your pocket...y'know...?" I left the sentence in the air for him to figure out for himself, after all it wasn't that hard...

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!? Just like that! All of a sudden I couldn't get it up no matter how I tried to block out the memory. I got depressed and I hated you. I wanted to immerse myself in something, so I started playing tennis...And then THAT!!" I knew clearly what Squall was shouting about and my face turned scarlet at the memory of being caught in my room masturbating. "When I saw you like that, I couldn't believe it but I was cured. I have no idea how you did it. It made me sick to death thinking that I was some sort of pervert...but if so, I wasn't the only pervert. I doubt you remember, but for a few weeks there was a stalker with his eye on you, prowling the area around our house. I couldn't ignore it. The whole time, I'd use morning practice as an excuse to leave early so I could stand guard. I slacked off from club activities just to keep an eye on you." Squall released my wrists from massaging his need and wrapped his arms around me. "Every day. every day! you had me worried about you. I couuldn't handle it, so I thought it would be a good idea to leave and study abroad. All because of you. But I couldn't do anything, and I couldn't slee...after a while I couldn't keep it up any longer, I ended up coming home." I could feel his hard-on stabbing me in the stomach through his pants. "That summer, at that moment...no, loong before that...I'd fallen in love with you..."

I didn't push him away as he angled my head to bury his nose in my hair and take a deep breath, "Your scent...(haaa)" Squall sighed in pleasure as he exhaled into my hair. "Seifer, I wanted to be trapped like this with you just like this." Squall pressed my back up against the wall and we both melted to the floor with him leaning against me, giving me hickies and leaving marks on my nipples that were wet from his saliva. I have no control but, why is my dick reacting this way? I withdre from my thoughts as my boxers were discarded from my waist and Squall's voice broke my concentration. "Amazing, you sprung up nicely." He fisted my erection and my thighs trembled against his touch.

It wan't long before Squall had me panting and gasping for breath as he licked the tip of my cock. I'm embarrassed because I know I can't last long because I'm about to explode already. I guess that's the consequence of being a virgin... Bringing me back to Squall's earlier comment about me springing up nicely, I answered dumbly, through rough pants, "I-I don't know why..."

I stopped speaking because I abruptly errupted into Squall's mouth-some of my release shooting onto his cheeks and nose. "Well that was quick don't you think? I'm surprised." Squall said triumphantly. I blushed at my patheticness not to be able to hold my release for a little longer. "Seifer-a while ago you said you still had things you wanted to do before you die."

"Huh?"

"For as long as I can remember, I've never responded yo anyone but you." Squall scooted over to me lustfully. I had completely forgotten that Squall didn't come yet. Somehow I think I will be th eone to fix that. "Do you understand that I'm a virgin, Seif?" Well now if this wasn't news to me! I could have sworn my younger brother had a million little whore- I mean girlfriends running around at his high school. Surprise surprise- I've been jealous this long for absolutely no reason...

A few minutes later I found myself on my back, wrists still bound and over my head. It may sound the same as when I was asleep down here, but this time was a little different. My ankles were resting on Squall's shoulders andthe head of his cock was now slowly burying itself inside me. The sweat on my forehead glowed more and more as the sight before me became hotter and hotter. We didn't even need lubrication because Squall was so horny from his own fluids. No need for condoms I guess...

"Grahhhh!" As Squall forced himself al the way inside me to the hilt and stayed there letting my virgin ass get used to him, the years of our relationship flashed before me. Squall has loved me the whole time. His cock doesn't respond to anything but me and he has been a virgin until now. I guess I wasn't the only pathetic virgin after all. Virgin brothers. Ha-ha! That's too funny. And now it has com to this: Squall fucking my brains out on a concrete floor like a jack-rabbit. Oh if Mom and Dad ever found out about this...

His nut sack slapped against my ass cheeks and the head of his member struck my "spot" over and over. Sending waves of pleasure all over me. I was ready to come again. As soon as I finished that final thought Squall growled and spurted himself into me, making my walls sticky with his white passion. I felt him go limp and playfully thrust into me more making me wince. He didn't take his eyes off of me once as he erection came stirring back to life. No way! He just came and he was all ready for more. Teenagers, I swear!

Without hesitation, Squall lifted me onto his lap and thrusted into me. I was giving my brother a lap dance! The thought made me hot. I wrapped my legs around his waist and helped him impale myself on his hard flesh. A few minutes into it he fisted my erection as well and we came together.

How many hours passed? How many days passed? I lost track of how many times we had sex. i resisted at first but...after I got used to it my body reacted wildly. Why am I here? Why am I doing this? Even doing it like this my first time having sex passed in a daze.

A/N: Man that's the first time my own lemons turne even ME on! pant pant. What do you think is going to happen next? Feedback! YAY!


	5. Chapter 5:Farewell, but Not Goodbye

**A Brother's Kiss **

**By lawchan**

**Story Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons limes and all those other good fruits, AU, Mostly Seifer's POV**

**Chapter Warnings: Seifer's POV, Lemons, mild language, AU, SEX!!.**

**AN: I got this idea from a yaoi manga called Brother by Yuzuah Ougi. Thus putting it into AU form.**

**Status: In progress **

**Rating: M**

**Feedback: Expected**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, characters, people, places, animals, or palindromes. It all belongs to Square. /align**

**Chapter 5: Farewell, but Not Goodbye**

One thing I noticed during our sex. Squall hadn't kissed me once..."Why are you holding back?" I asked after he had come inside me the umpteenth time.

"Huh?" He answered blankly srpinging back into his aroused state again.

"Don't hold back. Kiss me. If you really loved me you would kiss me." After that we shared our first kiss. It was wild, hot, and needy. He may have topped me before, but I had a right to be aggressive to, right? So I made the kiss a little more forceful than normal until he responded back with the same lust filled passion. When we broke apart, dumb ass reality settled upon my shoulders again. "We're going todie down here aren't we?"

"Seems to be the case," He answered. Then we kissed again, only to break apart to hear a crack from the wall followed by rumbling in the building we were in. The place was falling apart.

10 hours trapped together. 10 hours of fucking. And now We're both home safe. Although we escaped by a hair's breadth, thanks to Squall's finely tuned reflexes, we ended up jumping out onto a very steep slope. I broke my right arm...Squall was fine. And as for the ruins of our secret base, I heard that by fall, they planned to completely tear it down and make it an empty lot. That made me kind of sad, but considering the sort of experiences we've had there...Oh well, it doesn't really matter.

"Squall, since you brought Seifer home can I take care of him?" I hear Selphie ask in the hallway. "Can I? Can I?" I lay in bed trying to pretend to be asleep, which was what I was supposed to be doing anyway.

"No, Selphie maybe next time. I think I should take care of him."

"Awww! You're always hogging Seify to yourself!" Her footsteps fade away and Squall's footsteps get closer. Since then, I hadn't heard a word from him. Continue faking sleep. The bed shifted as new weight was applied to the foot of the bed. Squall was sitting there staring at me, I could tell. I can feel his gaze upon me. Today, he goes back to America.

A thumb plays with my bottom lip tenderly. I love his touch so much. He pulled away, not wanting to wake me I assume. He was going to leave without saying goodbye. I THINK NOT! I grabbed his wrist and shot my eyes open. This action surprised him since he thought I was asleep, but settled his facial expression back to his normal look. "Why?" I asked.

"I don't know." Did he even know what I meant? Did I even know what I ment when I asked 'why'? A million things I'm sure. But most of all: Why now, of all times, did Squall choose to act this way?

"Squall-"

"I'm going to miss my flight-mmph" He interrupted.

I interrupted him back by pulling him into a deep passionate goodbye kiss. Of course what happen comes to mind. And my former problem with impotence...well, instead of accumulating sperm, these days I wake up from wet dreams two or three times a week. And those dreams, invaiably involve Squall somehow. In other words, I'm no longer a virgin.

A Few Weeks Later

I watched Squall play tennis on teh family vacation. He played like a god when he was on the court. "Damn he's really kicking ass isn't he?" I mumbled to myself under Selphie's frantic cheering. When the game ended (with Squall's victory), Squall and the other player parted and got changed into regular clothes. I decided to wait for him so we could ride home together.

"Hey! Squall! Over Here!" I called. He looked up from signing autographs and taking pictures with his fans. His smile brightened when he saw me. I made a mental note to make him smile more often. When we went through that separation crisis I had forgotten what it was like to see him smile.

He dismissed his fans and strolled over to me leaving dissapointed faces and moans behind him. "What are you doing here? You said you were going out..."

"Got cancelled at the last minute. I had free time, so I came to watch. Mom and dad said to tell you they're waiting in the car." In the middle of my sentence I frowned at the physical distance between us. It was weird being this far away after what we did so many times. I guess it would be awkward between us for a while... Even though we had sex many times alread it was consecutive and only in one day...sigh. "What's the matter?" I was refering to the space.

"Nothing..."

"..."

"It's just...I'm all sweaty." He scooted closer and smiled again. His gaze was lustful. It was hard to swallow until we got in the van.

"Seify! Hey I'm bored! Tell me a funny story!" Selphie chimed to the second backseat where me and Squall were sitting.

"Hey! That's dangerous! You should face forward when the car is moving! And put your seatbelt on!"

Selphie turned back into her seat and pouted. Me and Squall's hands went back to the origional position they were in. Entertwined. We're close.

You might say we're too close.

"Hmmm...where'd the boys go? Don't they want desert?" The brother's mom asked.

"I don't know. They said it was a game and went to their rooms. They said Selphie couldn't play. Hmmm-it's probably just a game for boys. Hahaha," the brother's father chuckled obviously thinking it was a dirty game.

Meanwhile in Seifer's Bedroom

"Ah." He makes my whole body shudder when he does that. Play with my nipples. We've discovered that it is the most sensitive part of my body. Squall attacked them as soon as I took my shirt off while straddling him on my bed. His arms fully holding my waist and grabbing at my ass through the jeans, showing his eagerness to get them off of me.

Squall continued to torture my nubs with his fingers instead of his lips so he could watch my facial expressions. They definately tured him on. He laid me on my cack and took off my pants, leaving me in my fitted red boxers. "Incredible," he commented with astonishment. "Just touching your chest gets you all worked up." He's referring to the obvious outline of my hard cock in my boxers.

"Cause you're sucking so hard." Is all I could muster.

"Hmmm. Well then, maybe I should suck hard on this too."

"Ahh!" He licked my erection through my boxers. I had to get these stupid things off. It was shielding Squall from my wheeping cock. He knew this and was trying to punish me. Little bugger. "UhhN! Squall, please!" We're this close now, but just a few months ago we lived completely seprate lives and hardly spoke to each other. But now. My boxers were off and he was deepthroating my dick. "Mmmm...Watch out, Squall! I'm about to..."

Choo

The warning didn't matter. He sucked up every drop. I was amazed. He was acting like he had been having sex all his life. He must have done research. Last time we did this...well...the first time we did this, it was almost rape because Squall thought I would resist him, which I half did but found I was anjoying myself very much. So there was hardly any chance for what I was experiencing now, which was his wet fingers penetrating me, getting me readt for his huge dick that I found myself missing over the past few weeks. "Haaa!" He began licking the head of my cock while scissoring me at the same time. Oh what a brother!

"When I stick my finger in and grind," he bagan like an ordinary observation. "It gets so amazingly intense inside of you."

"Ah..hn...n," was all my dictionary consisted of at the moment. But I found control of myself. Annoyence of his casualness won me over. "How can you stay calm at a time like this!?" pant pant

He aimed his cock at my entrance and pushed his hips forward, invading me with a grunt. Before he began thrusting into his pattern he replied, "I'm not calm. Not at all."

Since then we've been having sex every day.

**A/N: Yeah I know kinda PWPish...**


	6. Chapter 6: Partners

**A Brother's Kiss **

**By lawchan**

**Story Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons limes and all those other good fruits, AU, Mostly Seifer's POV**

**Chapter Warnings: Seifer's POV, Lemons, mild language, AU, SEX!!. And cuteness! TT**

**AN: I got this idea from a yaoi manga called Brother by Yuzuah Ougi. Thus putting it into AU form.**

**Status: In progress **

**Rating: M**

**Feedback: Expected**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, characters, people, places, animals, or palindromes. It all belongs to Square. **

**Chapter 6: Partners**

After having suffered from impotence for so long, I was reclaiming pieces of my masculinity day by day. I was completely wild. Squall was staring at me from behind as I stretched from our "work out". He was waiting for me to climb in bed with him and go to sleep. I got the message and laid next to him pulling the covers over us.

I've never known anything else so I didn't have much basis for a comparison, but we were definitely hot for each other's bodies. We lived in the same house and our rooms were right next to each other, so we could be together without having to sneak outside and meet up somewhere else. Having a partner is the best thing ever. Even though I've slept in my own bed almost my whole life, having a sleeping partner far differed from having a sex partner. Which is why I was complaining from being cramped in my twin sized bed.

"Hey, Squall. Don't you feel cramped? I mean your room is right over there." He poked one eye open and shifted closer to me under the covers.

"Seifer, next time there's a holiday-

**!RING RING RING!**

My phone rang, which meant my boss was calling. I swished over and attached the phone to my ear having my back towards a put off Squall. "Hello? Oh hey! By the way you're a dick for canceling on me. So how'd it go with that chick? Really? Right, of course-really? Next weekend? Hey, good job man!" I was so wound up in my conversation I hadn't even noticed that Squall up and left the room/bed with an attitude. "Hahahaha! Don't be such a dumbass! How should I know? Hahaha.

A few days later

It was 10 pm and I'm on my way home from work. I'll be home a little early today. May as well stop by the corner store that is coveniently placed by the train station, and grab a snack for the walk home. When I walked in the shop, I found a tall brunet browsing around for snacks. "Hey! Squall over here." He slowly turned around and didn't smile when he saw me. I decided to ignore that gesture for now. "How weird running into you at the store," I said when I came close enough to talk to him.

"Yeah..." was all he let out.

"Ummm wanna head home together?"

"...Sure..."

Since I had to attend work-related get-togethers so often, there was usually no telling when I'd be home. Squall always came home late because of tennis practices. Of course, until just last year we were so cut off from each other that even if we'd noticed, we wouldn't have commented on it. These days though...

"Dinners probably only half ready, and I'm hungry now. It's nice out tonight. Do you want to have a snack in the park?" I suggest.

He only grunted in agreement while I got picnic supplies from off the shelves. We left the convenience store and made our way towards the park. We walked around the edge of the park and then strolled through the neighborhood. "Man I'm tired! Do you get back this late every day? I had no idea, because I'm always late too." The walk back to the house was less than 10 minutes.

"We've got a new place to practice so I usually stay late."

"Practice huh? That's really cool. So you've gotta do something every day?"

"I guess so."

"And to think that I quit soccer after 3 days because practice was too strict. Heh heh hee."

"..."

"..."

This is really awkward. I hate silence. The only thing that sounded in the air was the rustle of our grocery bags. Come to think of it, I should have expected this. After all, we went 5 years without talking to each other. Squall has always been quiet, and it's not like we have any shared interests.

"The park," Squall said while pointing his thumb over his shoulder. Isn't it over there?"

"Yeah something like that," I said while lighting a cigarette. "But I think I need to use the bathroom, let's just head home." Is Squall angry?

"Okay." That's right. When we're not having sex the conversation just DIES.

The next day

I saw Squall again tonight. It seems like whenever I get to the staion at 10 pm I see him. Last night after we got home, we had sex as usual. It made me happy and I fell asleep feeling good. When it's just sex I don't have any doubts, but person to person-that's a problem. "Hey, Squall!" Again that slow turn as always. After that, I ran into Squall at the station 3 days in a row. For three days straight, we walked home together in awkward silence.

One night I was coming home from work late. I wasn't at the station until 10:40 pm. I won't be able to see him since it's already so late. When I got there he wasn't there. "Seifer," I hear a voice say behind me. Unlike Squall I turn around fast. We waked home together and did our usual routine.

One night I went home earlier than usual. I'd been invited out to another drinking party, but I flat out declined. I had a strange sort of calm certainty as I headed toward the station. If my hunch was correct-

"Eeeek! He's here today too!" I heard a fan girl shout. Perhaps-

"For the past few days he's been sitting here every evening. Should we say hi or something?" Anther girl replied. Perhaps Squall would be...

"It's obvious he's waiting for somebody. His girlfriend no doubt." No, not his girlfriend. Me.

There he was sitting on a bench waiting f or me. I approach him and smile. He smiles in return. "Coming?" I ask. And we left the convenience store and station. We walked around the edge of the park, and then strolled through the neighborhood. "Hey look, a full moon!! I exclaimed breaking the silence. The walk back to the house was again, less than ten minutes.

"Wow," was all he replied. But I could tell by the look in his eyes that he enjoyed watching the moon.

"It's so pretty, right?"

All he did was take his gaze away from the moon and settle it on me. That made me blush. It was like he was saying with his eyes, "You're prettier." That made me blush even more, so I just continued walking in silence until we got close to the park. We added a stop there on our way home.

We sat on a bench and took our snacks out. I lit a cigarette. "The breeze feels good. I'm glad we bought food."

"Yeah." I finally realized. Squall has always been quiet and, of course, we don't have any shared interests to talk about. but, those 10 minutes between the train station and home were precious to me, because that's when Squall and me could act like lovers. He pulled me into a kiss, took my hand in his and we walked home fingers entwined. Because I wanted to be Squall's lover.

At home in Seifer's bedroom

"Damn when I fuck you," Squall said a he reached around my waist and began rubbing my slick cock at the same time thrusting in and out of me slowly. "It feels so tight...feels amazing." He said that last word witha growl as he pushed into me.

"Ahhh-haa-haa," Was all I could get out as I gripped onto the pillow for dear life. "How--mhmf-can you chatter at a time like this?"

Sex after our "dates". Of all the sex we've had- "Squall" he muttered my name again after he finished cumming inside of me." -I like this kind the best.

"Mm..." We fell asleep with him still inside me.

When Squall finally woke up, he caught a nice view of my testicles in my "knee hugging position". "Morning," he said a smile already on his lips.

"It's only 5 am," I replied. "Hey-next time we have a holiday, you wanna go somewhere?" I asked nervously. I faintly remember Squall trying to ask me this once before I had started a phone conversation.

His smile widened. "Alright." I wouldn't even mind if Squall stopped waiting for me at the station. Because after I asked hm on a proper date, it didn't really matter any more. We fell asleep together for the second time ever. Again with me being cramped and uncombable. Having a partner is the best thing in the world.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was sick with the stomach virus and busy with school and dance classes. This chapter was basically covering how their relationship is getting more and more serious and intimate. I hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Festival Bonding

**A Brother's Kiss **

**By lawchan**

**Story Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons limes and all those other good fruits, AU, Mostly Seifer's POV**

**AN: I got this idea from a yaoi manga called Brother by Yuzuah Ougi. Thus putting it into AU form.**

**Status: In progress **

**Rating: M**

**Feedback: Expected**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, characters, people, places, animals, or palindromes. It all belongs to Square. **

**Chapter 7: Festival Bonding**

"Hey! Big brothers! Where are you going?" Selphie cried. Me and Squall were getting ready to go on a date. We're living in the same house and we're hot for each other. When we can, we go out for a date. Life is pretty good. "Selphie wants to go too!"

No choice but to let her tag along. Squall gives me an understanding smile and all three of us head out together.

Several days later

Recently my company has been producing commercials for a super-famous sports drink. They're sponsoring 3 amateur high school athletes. The theme is "fresh talent, fresh taste".

They've already got a basketball star and a baseball star. Who else? A tennis player named Squall. My co-worker Raijin came up to me and slapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, man. We owe you one. When we asked Squall ourselves if he would do the commercial he flat out said no. Thanks for talkin' him into it, ya know?"

I laughed sheepishly and told him it was no biggie. What I'm keeping to myself is that Squall is my step brother!

Meanwhile

"Really? He did?" My dad asked my mom.

"Yes. Seifer said he was going to meet Squall at the train station."

"Ohhh! Cotton candy!" Selphie cried lunging herself at a booth that sold the sugary crap. Me and the rest of the family went to a Japanese festival. Things were getting pretty boring so I left momentarily to meet Squall at the train station hoping we could walk together back to the festival. I sat down on a bench an lit a cigarette. When I saw Squall emerge from the crowd, I smiled at his confused expression. He was wondering why I was in a Yukata and sandals.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"The folks at the shrine across from the station are having a festival, let' go," I reply standing up. "I was waiting for you, because you don't have a phone. I don't mind waiting."

"Seifer, you..."

"...Yes?" Why does he look so annoyed. "They have fireworks," I told him trying to cheer him up.

After a few seconds he grabbed my wrist tightly and dragged me with him to some unknown destination. What the hell has gotten into him? "H-hey! Wait up! There's no big rush! Fireworks aren't until seven!"

He just stomped off with me trailing behind in silence.

He pushed me into a dark alley and against a wall, immediately ravishing my mouth with his own. I let him have his way for a while, but then I shoved him off remembering that we had to get back to the festival...and that this was an alley. "You're being feisty. Ever since I went to training camp we've been abstinent for a whole week. If you're going to wear clothes like this around me that are revealing, there's no way I can stop myself from fucking you senseless." He pushed the cloth of my yukata away and exposed my nipple to the cold air, but warmed it up by twisting and teasing it seductively. I shivered and it felt like my knees were going to give out. But Squall's hips kept mine in place against the wall. He began licking my earlobe and before I knew it he had me turned around, hands on the wall and legs spread. "I don't believe this! Why aren't you wearing underwear?!"

"Just forgot to put them, that's all. And it's hot out here so shut up." The truth was I was horny to the fourth power. I was looking forward to seeing him again and I couldn't be bothered to put on underwear.

"Well then," Squall replied huskily. "Sorry, Seif. I'm about to dive right in. I'm at my limit." He was practically growing in my neck. I was bout to go crazy. I wanted to feel Squall so bad, somehow I managed to make it through the week. I got my wish. He crammed himself inside me to the hilt and wasted no time fucking me against the wall. His pre-cum already made for a nice lubricant. He had come inside me in seconds. I could feel his cock going soft. I was sort of disappointed.

"Was that it?" I muttered annoyingly. "I mean that was pretty fast."

"J-just wait a second," he replied frantically. Then it had occurred to me that I had become a different person. "There it goes." Squall interrupted my thoughts by stiffening inside my ass. That surprised me a lot. I had to share my astonishment.

"What? No way! This is something the rumors left out."

"Of course. I'm in high school aren't I?" He didn't give me a chance to answer. He just started pounding my already slick cavern with his dick. I'm addicted to this. "Aa! You're so wet, Seifer. Feels so damn good." Sometimes it really scares me how happy we are. We have sex together everyday and sleep together every night. We've only been apart for a week and already we crave each other this badly. "Uhnn, Seifer I'm about to come!" He should have said "I'm coming!" Because right then he emptied himself inside me for a second time tonight without even withdrawing from me. All I could do was shiver against the cold bricks while Squall used my back as leverage to support his sated body.

**A/N: Weee Seifer in a Yukata! drools**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't be a Land Mine!

**A Brother's Kiss **

**By lawchan**

**Story Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons limes and all those other good fruits, AU, Mostly Seifer's POV**

**AN: I got this idea from a yaoi manga called Brother by Yuzuah Ougi. Thus putting it into AU form.**

**Status: In progress **

**Rating: M**

**Feedback: Expected**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, characters, people, places, animals, or palindromes. It all belongs to Square. **

**Chapter 8: Don't be a Landmine!**

"So tomorrow we're doing the shoot for the last poster. Seifer, remind your brother not to break his nose or anything," my boss Cid ordered.

"Yes, sir," I replied depressively. These days we're not so happy. I worry too much, then I get over it, but then I start worrying again. And the cause of my troubles...

Later that night

"I'm home!" I announce.

"Welcome back, Seify dear. Would you like some dinner?" my mom asked.

"Where's Squall?" I asked a little too eagerly.

"He's already asleep. He's been up at 5 in the morning for the past two days."

"Eh? But it's not even 9 yet...oh and I ruined my appetite by drinking." I went upstairs to my room without another word.

Something strange is going on with Squall. Even Selphie is staying up longer than him. The amount of times we're having sex is dropping! From the start, our schedules weren't very compatible. After all, I worked full-time and Squall was in high school. I'd begun to take it for granted that he would wait up until I came home, rather than going to sleep. Also, he has suddenly added jogging or some such nonsense to his morning routine. So of course sex is for weekends only. Why? Is it like this for all couples (not counting college students)? Does one's sex life just stabilize to once or twice a week? Is everyone else satisfied with that?

Well I for one am not!

"...Squall?" The next day I walked into Squall's room while he was brushing his teeth (our bathroom was connected to our rooms). "Um...good morning. thanks for agreeing to do the poster photos."

He spit his toothpase into the toilet and replied "Yeah" dryly.

"On the school's tennis court, today at 4 o'clock. I've already let my co-workers know."

"This really is the last time. If this weren't a favor for you, there's no way I would have done it," he declared proudly. The scent of him after he first wakes up...

"I know, and I'm sorry. It'll be over soon I promise. Thank you." ...Is that fleeting smell of sex. So hot.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter...it's making mom and dad happy. It's not like I'm holding it against you, that's not how I am," he explained while preparing to wash his face. I want to fuck so bad right now. His smell was so alluring. I buried my nose on his skin to get a full whiff of him. He turned around in confusion. "Seifer?"

"If you don't want to wait up for me, then I wish you would at least sleep in my room!" I whined. Pouring out my thoughts ever since last night.

I waited for him to reply, keeping my eyes away from his. "What are you talking about? Weren't you the one complaining that there wasn't enough space? Besides, we get to see each other as usual on the weekends." He kissed me on the cheek. I still kept my eyes away from his. "I have to go to practice now-see you later." And just like that, the conversation was over, his touch was gone, and he was out of the room in seconds.

This whole thing started with Squall's unrequited love. Our first sexual encounter was nearly rape. Squall's feelings were so strong, that I got swept away by them. It was coincidence that we reacted so intensely to each other. On the weekends, we end up going out on dates, but the more I think about it I start to wonder: Am I more in love with squall than he is with me?

I need release. NOW. I went into my room, locked the door and began masturbating. I came in minutes. Doing it only twice a week just isn't enough. If this keeps up I won't be satisfied with Squall. I can't even sleep at night. I'm up at 3 am now doing laundry. Selphie comes down into the laundry room wondering what's going on. She's so funny when she's a sleepyhead. Complete opposite of her normal self.

At work in the break room I got to discussing Squall with my boss Cid. A 50-year-old hotshot from my company's production department. These days he's the industry's top commercial director. Since he started working here, he's always taken the time to listen to my problems. He's a superior I really respect. And in the pictures he took, Squall is running around all barefoot and SEXY!! Anyway Cid is a genius.

"But Seifer, you said you had a girlfriend. That's why you haven't been hanging out with us lately. Have things cooled down or something?" he asked when we were having a conversation about my "friend" who was having love problems.

"I'm talking about my FRIEND!! Not me!"

"Well in any case, he should take it easy. Lay off a bit-there's nothing to worry about, right? It's not like he's stepped on any land mines or anything."

"Land mines?"

"A downright dangerous kind of woman. For instance, if you're feeling kinda down from stress or a break-up, a nice woman can make you feel good, right? But you try sleeping with her, not meaning anything by it, and the next morning, she's wearing an apron and she's fixed you miso soup for breakfast, the whole 9 yards."

Am I a land mine perhaps? I asked myself while continuing to listen to Cid.

"All of a sudden they're freaking desperate! And they put way too much effort into it...just the sound of their voices makes me shudder-I lose my appetite, it's so awful. You never get that?"

I shook my head.

"It's like: 'Eat up! So when's the wedding? How many kids do you want?' Aura of "we're gonna get married", right? Sure enough they bombard me with mail, and ambush me by phone, and they end up stalking me. That's why breaking up is such a hassle until you've found the right girl. Take my Edea for example. Beautiful, powerful woman."

I laughed at Cid and said, "It's because you're too picky. You get what you deserve. The way you mimicked those voices was hilarious by the way," I added and took a puff of my cigarette. I got to thinking. Before me and Squall's relationship got as big as it did, I was cramped and reluctant to even share a bed with him. But now I'm practically throwing a fit because he won't sleep with me. Maybe I really am a land mine type of person...

Squall served the ball back to Nida and tried to concentrate on his match, will thoughts of Seifer away, and ignore those gawking girls in the stands. He was used to fans watching so the latter was the easiest to do. But not thinking about Seifer was the hardest.

_If you don't want to wait up for me then I wish you would at least sleep in my room..._

Seifer's voice rang through his head and only until now had Squall realized how much he had hurt Seifer. He hated himself for doing that and in a fury he slammed the ball back over to Nida so that when it grazed his cheek, Nida was left with a red burn mark on his face. The crowd grew silent.

"You're losing your temper, Squall!" Coach Trepe, scolded from the sidelines."Drawing blood from your opponent in public!?" Coach Trepe was the school's gym teacher and also school sports adviser.

"I can't concentrate with this many people gawking at me."

"Next up!" Rinoa the tennis manager declared. Another player Xu stepped on the other side of the court and began the match with Squall.

"What has Squall been thinking? If I were him I would've refused, even if the company ordered me," Quistis Trepe told Rinoa.

"So Squall will become the player that represents Japan? By putting him on display in a commercial that pisses him off?" Rinoa asked. "He doesn't want to have anything to do with celebrities. It makes me so mad!"

"Now that you mention it, I heard that this is the first year Squall isn't going on the tennis club's ski trip."

"Yeah...I'm not giving up though. I'm going to keep inviting him right up to the very last minute!" Rinoa declared.

I was told to meet with Coach Trepe to confirm the set up of Squall's photo shoot. When I found her I didn't expect a gym teacher to be so attractive...She was blonde and blue-eyed and couldn't have been more than 25. "We'll be done after a few takes, I apologize for the disruption," I explained.

"No no, Squall is our school's star-the principal is very excited about this! Please, don't worry about it. He's changing clothes right now, he'll be out shortly."

"Okay, we'll be standing by shortly."

I wandered around while the tech stuff was set up. So this was Squall's school huh? I went to an all boys' school, so this is pretty nice. There are girls EVERYWHERE. This is what they call "youth".

It was time for work now. I came back and Squall was standing there in the center of the court, crowds of people and students scattered around observing intently. Quite a crowd. There's no doubt that I've grown used to seeing Squall's handsome figure, but somehow he's absolutely dazzling today. I couldn't ogle him for much longer, because he seemed to be occupied by something else at the moment. Or rather SOMEONE else.

A girl. Raven hair and only reached up to Squall's chest. He was smiling at her. And she was offering a jacket with fur around the collar. "I told you I'm fine," Squall told her.

"It's chilly. You're going to catch a cold!"

"Squall, come over here for hair and make up please!" Raijin called before Squall could answer the girl. I'll have to t hank him later. He did as h was told.

The first time I saw Squall at his school-no matter how much I tried to deny it, I could see that youthful vitality in him. A 5 year age gap. For the first time, I understood what that meant. I have too many thoughts going on in my head. I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I looked in the mirror above the sink and began thinking again. Squall is 18 and still in high school. I'm 23 and already working in the corporate world. The meaning of a 5 year age gap when you're an adult versus a 5 year age gap when you're still in high school is completely different.

And his feelings for me, well, the fact that he noticed me during his confused years when he was a virgin...He's not like me. He'll fall in love with girls the way he's supposed to, and that wouldn't be any surprise either. Now I have to cry. A few tears won't hurt given the situation. I just found out that I might be alone my whole life...

"Seifer."

Shit.

"Seifer, what's wrong?" Squall became alarmed at my tears. "Are you feeling alright? I saw you run in here really fast. Is your stomach okay?"

"Got something in my eye. It kinda hurts," I answer with a fake smile and wiping away my tears. "You still need your hair and make up done. You better go. Everyone is probably waiting on you." His gaze is so intense. I have to stop crying. Snap out of it, Seifer. Squall hadn't moved. He just stare at me with a worried expression. "Hey, I said you should go...Mph!"

He was on me in seconds. My butt hit the sink hard and Squall was busy exploring my nipples underneath my jacket. We have to stop this. It's wrong. We're brothers. I pulled away from him and tried to ask him to stop. But he didn't even let me get the first word out. His mouth just reattached itself to mine. He wasn't listening to me. I'm older I should be the one in charge. Now that he was attacking my neck my mouth was free. "Stop, Squall! We can't do this! I'm at work! I SAID STOP IT!" I screamed at him and slapped him across the face hard. But not hard enough to leave a mark.

He just stumbled back and held his cheek in shock. A hurt expression on his face. I was surprised with myself. I had never hit him before. "Squall, we have to get back. They'll get annoyed." I walked past him not meeting his eyes and left the bathroom.

Back on the tennis court/set, I walked towards Raijin and took my seat next to his. Squall had been walking behind me with and angry annoyed expression on his face. "Hey, we've been ready to go. Where were you two?" Cid asked.

"Sorry, sir. I got lost looking for the bathroom," I replied sheepishly.

"Bring on the star!" Raijin shouted.

After the photo shoot

"Seifer we can't thank you enough for talking your brother into this. This advertisement will bring in sales like crazy. I'll see you at work on Monday in your new office," Cid congratulated me and walked towards his car.

"Yeah, kid. You did alright this time," Raijin added messing up my hair and kissing me on the forehead. That's just something he always did. It was like a brotherly thing between Raijin and me. He walked away to his car. Now it was time for me to head home. I was starving. Squall had left early. No doubt pissed at me. We'll have to talk when I get home. I'll just explain to him that I'm a land mine in his future, and he'll met a nice girl one day and forget all about me. Like he should.

But if that idea is so right, why do I feel like shit when ever I think bout it?

Squall walked back towards the school to apologize to Seifer and ask if he wanted to walk home together. If he played his cards right he might get sex tonight. But what Squall saw when he came back did not please him. That co-worker of Seifer's-what's his face-Raijin kissed him. Hurt, anger, rage, and jealousy swarmed through Squall's veins. So this is how it had become. His older brother was moving on and trying to forget about him and what they had. That's what he was trying to tell him in the bathroom.

Just then Rinoa came sprinting towards Squall. "Hey, Squall! Wanna walk home together?"

Squall took his eyes off of his brother and looked at Rinoa. He knew Rinoa liked him since sophomore year. But now he figured it was time to try out these feelings. After all, his brother had moved on. And sadly, so should Squall. "Sure, Rin," he replied happily. They walked to Squall's house together.

"Here's that jacket again. I'd reaaaly like it if you wore it," She beamed and handed him the jacket.

"Thanks, Rin," he replied overenthusiastically putting it on.

"Hey, Squall. I've been meaning to ask you. Are you going on the school's ski trip?"

TBC

**A/N: Uh-oh. I smell Rinoa trouble! . J/K She won't be too much of a problem.**


	9. Chapter 9: Separation Angst Pt 1

**A Brother's Kiss **

**By lawchan**

**Story Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons limes and all those other good fruits, AU, Mostly Seifer's POV**

**AN: I got this idea from a yaoi manga called Brother by Yuzuah Ougi. Thus putting it into AU form.**

**I recently discovered that the scene breaks in my stories were confusing people because a certain key on my word program won't upload on ff. So I'll be using "..."s to let you know I'm changing scenes. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Status: In progress **

**Rating: M**

**Feedback: Expected**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, characters, people, places, animals, or palindromes. It all belongs to Square. **

**Chapter 9: Sparation Angst Pt 1**

"What? A business trip? Awfully sudden don't you think, Seifer?"

"Mom, I can't help it. Cid needs me on this one," I replied to my mother at the same time to trying to avoid Squall's cold stare from my peripherals.

"Fine then. Do you have enough underwear?"

My cheeks went red and I said sheepishly, "No, mom. I'll be fine. They have stores there too, you know?"

It had been a week after Squall and I broke up. The tension in the air around us whenever we were close to each other was thick like ice sometimes. The mental tension AND the sexual tension. I missed sleeping with him most of all, since our relationship was founded on mostly sex. Like I've said before: we have nothing but our lust for each other in common. But I still love him regardless. But now I only love him as a brother and that's all it can ever be.

I just can't be in love with my brother. I can't. I don't know why I've waited this long for the signals to go off. Maybe because I'm a land mine and Squall can find that in any other female. He'll fall in love with girls and have kids. Something I will never be able to give him. And he's just going to have to understand that at some point. So here we are: Me about to leave for a business trip and Squall is about to leave for his ski trip with Rinoa. We're back to the way we were five years ago: Not talking to each other and more distant than ever.

In all honesty, this whole business trip is a lie. I just have to be away from Squall for a while. That way little by little I could create more distance. If I could do that then, maybe we could go back to the way we were before that accident in our secret place: Actual brothers. Ones that talk to each other and hang out and can come to each other with problems. TRUST.

Selphie stopped trying to bug Squall and laughed at me and Mom's conversation as if noticing for the first time. Mom sighed and said, "You know how you get with undergarments. I'm just looking out for your hygiene. How long will you be gone?"

"Four weeks is the minimum."

"So you'll be back two weeks after Squall gets back from his ski trip, then."

"Pretty much," I fake yawned and tried to avoid Squall's gaze. "Well I guess I better go upstairs and get ready. Early day tomorrow. Have to be at the airport at 9."

"Okay. Squall, are you already packed?"

"Mhm," was all the dark haired son replied.

I had been packing clothes in my suitcase for fifteen minutes when someone walked into my room. No need to tell you who it was. I tensed up immediately, but didn't acknowledge Squall as I felt his weight sit on the bed. I wanted to speak first and ask him did he need something. But he beat me to the first line.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't turn around. "For what?"

"What I did to you while you were working. I'm sorry, Seifer."

Oh so this was an apology. Now is an appropriate time to urn around and look him in the face. "Oh. It's okay."

"I just didn't want us to leave and not see each other for a while without things being settled between us."

"Don't worry. Have fun on your ski trip-it's a yearly tradition, right?" There. Not misleading or rude. But blunt and straight to the point.

"Okay," was all Squall could return not knowing the conversation would end so soon. He got up and left feeling put off. I wanted to run up to his backside and hug him telling him that I love him and that one day we can be together. But it's just not meant to be.

That time when Squall accidentally saw me crying. I still can't believe I let him see me like that. Can we really go back to being...normal brothers?

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

_"I'm not getting much signal out here, the line is breaking up...just kidding, leave a message!" BEEP!_

Squall hung up the pay phone near the bus that would take him and his school to their class ski trip. He scowled at Seifer's dumb answering machine. All Squall wanted was to hear his brother's voice before they went four weeks without seeing each other. That was a whole fucking month for crying out loud.

"Squall!" Rinoa shouted across the street. "The bus is about to leave!" Squall hung up the pay phone and walked across to his crowd of preoccupied classmates. Rinoa hooked an arm in Squall's and smiled cheerfully. They had been dating for exactly three days now. "Squall, why don't you have a cellphone? Isn't that inconvenient?"

"...Not really...there's only one person I ever call."

They traveled out of the city and made their way into the mountains. Rinoa talked the entire ride. Having Seifer around and not saying anything was peaceful. It's better to not talk to someone you have nothing in common with than to have a 1 sided conversation with someone you don't have anything in common with. Squall missed those silent conversations with Seifer.

When they arrived to the bus terminal, Squall's luggage didn't turn up-which sent Rinoa into a frenzy. Squall felt sorry for the receptionist. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN "LOST"? Didn't they check that before we got on the bus??!" Rinoa shrieked.

"Umm, yes..but Squall's is the only one missing..." the receptionist replied nervously. Afraid of what Rinoa might do to her.

"WELL MAKE SURE YOU LOOK EVERYWHERE FOR IT! Did you call the station?"

"Yes...but there are so many buses, they're not going to find it right away."

Squall was too busy trying to get a hold of Seifer for the umpteenth time, he didn't notice Rinoa shaking the receptionist vigorously and tennis members trying to pull her off.

_"I'm not getting much signal out here, the line is breaking up...just kidding, leave a message!" BEEP_ Squall slammed the phone down on the receiver enraged and stormed off to the rest area. Rinoa was brought back to sanity by the loud slam and saw Squall leaving.

"Squall where are you going?"

"I need to take a walk..._alone_." Rinoa's face faltered and was back on the receptionist in minutes. "THEN GO BACK AND LOOK FOR IT, YOU TWIT! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S UPSET!!??"

"Mam, I...c-can't breathe!"

Once Squall was far enough from the group, he laid down on a bench in an isolated area of the terminal. His trip was going smoothly so far, he thought sarcastically. I wonder if he's with that guy Raijin, he thought bitterly.

"Seifer, please come back to me..."

**A/N: The next chapter (which won't be up for some time now since I'll be away at my brother's wedding (NO I WILL NOT TRY TO COAX HIM INTO HAVING RAUNCHY MAN SEX WITH ME! I WRITE IT! NOT ACT IT OUT!!) and writing the fourth extension to The Most Dangerous Game Ever Hunted XD) will cover Separation Angst pt. 2. We'll see what Seifer is up to and how he is trying to forget about Squall. Hmmm maybe Raijin could help take his mind off. evil grin. Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Separation Angst Pt 2

**A Brother's Kiss **

**By lawchan**

**Story Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons limes and all those other good fruits, AU, Mostly Seifer's POV**

**AN: I got this idea from a yaoi manga called Brother by Yuzuah Ougi. Thus putting it into AU form.**

**YAY! I'm back from Virginia Beach. Man I had a blast and I'm so happy my brother got married. Anyway some of you were confused if Seifer and Squall were blood related or not. If you re-read the first chapter it explains their origins. Squall's mom met Seifer's dad as single parents when they were already born. So they are step brothers...enjoy the chapter XD**

**Status: In progress **

**Rating: M**

**Feedback: Expected**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, characters, people, places, animals, or palindromes. It all belongs to Square. **

**Chapter 10: Sparation Angst Pt 2**

I had just gotten out the shower and started drying off when I was reminded of that time me and Squall screwed in the shower at home when our parents and Selphie were away. I realized that thoughts like these wouldn't go away all at once. They were after all some of the best moments of my life. I sat down in my hotel room and turned on the T.V. I began drying off when I heard something that made my heart skip a beat.

"A bus heading for a ski resort in the Northern region lost control and overturned, injuring many of its passengers. At the scene of the incident the mountain patrol found some scattered luggage of the passengers who have been rescued from the wreck. Traffic is being dealt with, but it is still in complete disarray. The injured people are currently being transported to the nearest hotel."

That's where Squall is!! I made my way to the location that I heard of in no time. It was like I teleported from the next city over. My little brother...he might be injured. I trode through the snow, trying to make my way to the hotel he was supposed to be staying at. I had no choice but to walk since the road was closed off by a fierce snow storm from the previous night.

The patrol told me to wait until morning to cut through the forest. "Until morning," he says. It's just a hop skip away. I can do this! I'm doing it now. If I can make it to that light straight ahead, I'll be okay. It's even easier at ni-uyyaagh!!! I tried to catch my breath at the bottom of the hill that I had fallen down. That was unexpected. But it wasn't so bad. Except the snow has gotten much deeper. If it gets any deeper I'll be buried underneath.

The sad thing is: I did get buried that night. I have to get to Squall but I'm so sleepy and the snow is so comfortable and warm. I'll just take a nap now. ZzzzzzzZZ.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. That's why I've decided to add the next chapter right after this. Enjoy.**


	11. Final Chapter

**A Brother's Kiss **

**By lawchan**

**Story Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons limes and all those other good fruits, AU, Mostly Seifer's POV**

**AN: I got this idea from a yaoi manga called Brother by Yuzuah Ougi. Thus putting it into AU form.**

**Status: Last Chapter**

**Rating: M**

**Feedback: Expected**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, characters, people, places, animals, or palindromes. It all belongs to Square. **

**Chapter 11: They Made Love at the Top of the Mountains.**

"If it had taken you just one more hour to find him, he wouldn't be here now." Huh? That girl Rinoa?

"I'd call it a miracle. The snow was already so thick. Any longer and I wouldn't have even been able to spot him. Luckily it's warmer inside the snow, so his body temperature only dropped a little." SQUALL! You're okay.

"Well I'm gonna head over to see if the injured need anything. I'm guessing you're going to stay with him for a while?"

"Yeah I wanna be here when he wakes up. Thanks for everything, Rin."

"No problem. Hey look! He's crying in his sleep." Squall I love you.

Seifer woke several hours later from the sun through the curtains. His senses hit him full force. He was in a cabin he could tell by the smell of pine wood. In someones bed. Squall's! He could smell Squall in the sheets and feel the warm covers. He could hear someone clear their throat in the other room. His vision came last. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the sun. He shot up out of bed to quickly and almost stumbled into the next room in search of one person and one person only.

When Seifer found that one person. He was met with an enraged stare. Seifer was too disoriented to notice that he was in a skimpy pair of underwear and a tank top. And he also didn't even notice Squall's upset expression. "Squall!? BABY!!" Seifer's hands were latched to Squall's shoulders instantly. "Are you okay? I heard what happened on the news. I was so worried! The traffic was all stopped, so I was going to walk to the hotel, but halfway there the snow got all deep and how did I make it all the way up here!?"

Seifer was hysterical and in tears. Squall did the only rational thing he could think of. He slapped Seifer on the face half to calm him down. The other half for a reason that will soon be revealed.

"I wasn't on the bus that crashed! I tried calling you again and again!! Why didn't you answer your phone!?" Squall's arms were around a still-recovering-from-a-slap-to-the-face-from-Squall's Seifer's neck. Seifer could feel tears seeping down his back. They weren't his, but Squall's tears. Seifer had forgot abut his phone. He turned it off when he saw Squall's number. He had wanted to avoid all contact from hid brother then. But now. All Seifer wanted more than anything was to hold and be held by his younger brother/lover.

And just like that. Seifer and Squall were now sobbing together. All that could be heard was a half coherent "Why didn't you answer?" from Squall.

A sloppy kiss was shared before Squall slammed back into Seifer again. His dick throbbed with need inside of his older, shorter blond brother. Half of his need was filled with passion. The other half was a lesson to be taught to Seifer. Squall pinned Seifer's hands above his head and thrust his own hips into Seifer. He hadn't had release ever since Seifer left him. Squall would make sure that seifer would never ever leave hm again.

"Next time if you ever go off somewhere I don't know about...nyaghj!- and you're about to die!"

"Ohhnnn..."

"I'm going to kill you myself! grahhh!"

Squall came hard inside of Seifer. It wasn't nearly over yet. They hadn't made physical contact like this in almost a month. Squall would be damned if it ended at one round. This was the second time Squall unleashed his anger during sex. It was this time, and the first time at their sacred building. Sefer understood that if Squall hadn't been there he would have died.

Squall positioned himself better so that he could watch Seifer writhe while he pounded into him. He released his hands and stretched his thighs upward to open his anus more, so that Squall could brush against his prostate. Seifer tried to complain as little as possible. They were both thoroughly enjoying themselves. And they were both drenched in sweat. Squall was more soaked though since h was still trying to calm himself down.

But he couldn't calm down. The more he wanted, the more he wanted. "Squall, I'm sorry! Do you forgive me? Haa!" No matter how much Seifer apologized Squall wouldn't forgive him. He just came and came again. The third time he came inside Seifer, he pulled out and let some drip on the sheets. Not even 7 seconds later he plunged right back into Seifer's tight warmth. After he had come inside Seifer so many times that they both had lost count, Squall finally stopped.

"When I thought you had been injured in that accident, my mind went completely blank."

"You need to answer your phone when I call. Now I have something to say, no matter what: I love you." There was silence between the two. "Seifer?"

"Yes?"

"After this, I want to sleep with you every day. But if we're going to sleep together, I'm going to want to fuck you every day too. Also, I know sometimes I end up coming too soon. But don't look down on me because I'm in High School."

"Huh? When have I ever looked down on you?"

"..."

"TELL ME!!"

"..."

The younger brother kissed the older brother to silence him. They made love one last time on the top of the mountains before returning home and living happily, brotherly after.

**THE END**

**A/N: Phew I'm so glad its over. Well not really... I still have an epilouge to write. Now that this is over I have more time to focus on The Most Dangerous Game Ever Hunted. Another story by me that you should definately check out. See you again!**


End file.
